Workout with Eddie
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: Jamie walks into his apartment to find Eddie doing dance fitness. Low T for ending. Read on for more.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

_A/N: By now if you know me then you should know my story ideas pop up at the most random times. I was doing the dishes and thinking about that Zumba fitness and thought Eddie and Jamie could do that together. So I present to you some fun dancing Jamko style. Thank you to my beta BaronessHera for the editing. Read, enjoy, and review.  
><em>  
>Jamie walked into his apartment and was greeted with a delightful scene. Eddie was doing a dance workout and she looked really good. Her dancing skills were amazing. When Eddie heard movement behind her, she paused the workout video.<p>

"Hey, lambchop! How are you?" Eddie asked.

"I'm great. I just finished a few errands and now I have the rest of the day to relax," Jamie replied.

"Well, I have been enjoying my day off quite differently than you. I got up and ate some breakfast and watched a bit of morning news then I started working out," Eddie said.

"I can see that. Have you been working out long?" Jamie asked.

"Nah. I just started like 10 minutes before you got here. Why?" Eddie replied.

"Oh. I was wondering because I thought I would get changed and come join you. Is that okay?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. Only you might want to dress in loose clothes so you don't over heat. Some of these dances are fast paced," Eddie replied.

Jamie went into his room and changed into a pair of workout shorts and a loose t-shirt. He came back out and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge for him and Eddie.

"Okay. Ready Jamie?" Eddie asked.

"Yep. Ready as I'll ever be," Jamie replied with a smile.

Eddie started up the next song and her and Jamie followed along with the dance moves. Eddie was like a seasoned pro but Jamie caught on fast and was soon almost as good as Eddie. Eddie was watching him as she danced and thought he looked really good dancing.

Jamie paused the video after two more songs had played. Him and Eddie both took a seat and had some water and a quick breather.

"Wow this is so much fun. Now I see why you like it so much, Eddie," Jamie said.

"Yep. It's very fun and energizing lambchop." Eddie replied.

"Ready for round two?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, but I should warn you that the next few songs, the dance moves are more complicated," Eddie replied.

"I can handle it. Let's get this show on the road," Jamie said.

"Okay Jamie," Eddie replied.

Jamie started up the music again and he and Eddie started dancing again. When it came to the second song Jamie and Eddie had trouble with this one dance move but by the end of the song they had finally mastered it.

"Wow that was a tough move," Jamie said.

"You're telling me, partner." Eddie replied while wiping her forehead a bit with her shirt. Jamie wiped his forehead too and they started the third song in round two. When they finally finished this third song they were so tired they turned off the video and flopped down on the couch.

Eddie was the first to speak.

"I feel like I could use a shower after that. I ache in a few places," Eddie said.

"Yeah me too. I ache in places I didn't even know existed," Jamie replied.

"Who goes first?" Eddie asked suddenly feeling shy.

"Well you can go first Eddie. You started working out before me so you earned it," Jamie said.

Suddenly Eddie got a rather splendid idea and she blushed. Jamie looked at her and noticed her pink cheeks.

"Hey you okay? You look kinda flushed. Did you workout too hard?" Jamie asked.

Eddie blushed even harder if possible when he noticed.

"No, it's just this idea I had..." Eddie trailed off.

"Oh... And what would that be?" Jamie asked.

"Well I thought since we both needed a shower we could just take one together," Eddie said.

Jamie could tell that took a lot of courage on her part to ask. They hadn't gotten to that part of the relationship yet because he knew Eddie wasn't ready yet and he respected her too much to pressure her in any way. But now he knew Eddie was ready for this part at least of showering together but he had to be sure.

"Are you sure about this Eddie?" Jamie asked his voice and facial expression laced with concern.

"Yeah, more than ever. I have been thinking about it for a while," Eddie replied.

"Well if you're sure..." Jamie trailed off.

"Yes, I am. Now... race you to the shower!" Eddie said tearing off in the direction of the bathroom giggling all the way. Jamie ran after her and they raced to undress each other. They then stepped into the hot shower and forgot all about everything else. 

The end

A/N: So some stories are worth it because you two for the price of one. See you soon.


End file.
